


earning it

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Adventures in Writing AUs at 3 am with Muffins [3]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, So Much Riley Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got to earn them, Ri. Prove to the universe you're suited for them and they'll get marks for you, too."</p><p>[OT5 soulmate AU with a generous helping of angst bcuz reasons]</p>
            </blockquote>





	earning it

**Author's Note:**

> OT5 SOULMATE AU!!!!! Mwahahahahahaha.
> 
> The rating for this fic is sort of between teen and mature, but I rated it M just to be safe.
> 
> kyrdwyn's fic Walk the Path helped spark my imagination, and my thanks to the Council on tumblr for helping me suffer through this fic.
> 
> Per usual, as it goes in my universes, Casey Rhodes from Jungle Fury is Riley's older cousin. Casey's house is also where Riley lives during the summer. 
> 
> Also, dedicated to cait, the angst deity. Hope you enjoy dear.

The day after they beat Scrapper, and Chase and Tyler come to the understanding that they can work as a team even while apart, Riley wakes up to his upper back burning with an intense pain unlike anything he's ever felt.

He nearly falls out of bed to run down the hallway. "Casey! Caaaaseyyy!"

His cousin is already up, baking breakfast (eggs and bacon, if Riley's nose isn't lying to him). "Ri, there's no need to yell."

"I got my soulmark!" Riley's unable to keep the grin off his face. He already knows who he wants it to belong to, the feeling that had settled in his stomach when he had first laid eyes on -

The brunette shakes the thought out of his head and pulls off his shirt, twisting around so his cousin can see it properly. "Tell me what it is."

Casey sets down the spatula he's holding. "How bout I just take a photo?"

Riley shrugs, feels his skin and muscles ripple. "Works for me."

A click goes off, and Riley's turning around, practically snatching the phone from his cousin.

"Jeez, little cuz," Casey says, then his features slid into a look of worry at the frown settling on Riley's face. "What's wrong?"

"This can't be right," Riley traces the image in the photo, an old, worn book tinged red that he's all too familiar with. The image on the open page even more so.

"Riley?" Casey asks, and Riley drops the phone on the table.

"He's taken," The brunette sobs out, and falls into the circle of Casey's arms.

_**xxxxxxxxxx** _

Tyler and Shelby had discovered their marks for each other the day they became rangers.

It wasn't a surprising thing, for Tyler to wince at a burning pain and yank off his shirt, revealing the name 'Shel' etching itself into his skin in pink cursive.

Shelby had likewise received a red t-rex on her shoulder blade, and the two had grinned happily at each other, falling easily into being a couple within days.

Riley had been happy for them.

And now he isn't.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

It takes a lot of convincing and bribing for Casey to get Riley to the museum, but the seventeen year old eventually drags his feet into the Dinolair and tries not to look like his whole world has fallen to pieces around him.

"Wow, bro," Chase says. "You look like shit."

Mission failed.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asks, and Riley grumbles, sinking into an empty chair and laying his head on the cool surface.

"Riley upset?" Koda asks.

"Looks that way," Chase's voice floats over, and Riley's hidden scowl deepens.

"You want to talk?" Tyler asks gently, and Riley tenses up further.

"That looks like one of the universal signs 'fuck the hell off, mate" to me."

"Chase!" Shelby hisses. "Would it kill you to be sensitive for once in your life?"

"Possibly," Riley can hear the smirk in the black ranger's voice.

"You are a grade-a asshole, you know that?"

The hissing noise of the doors sliding open sounds, and Riley peeks up to see Kendall walking through the lab.

She catches sight of him and raises one eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

Riley smiles weakly at her, but makes no move to get up.

"Chase, Tyler, Shelby, Koda," She says sharply. "The cafe opens in an hour and a half. Go prep."

"What about -" Koda starts, but Chase and Shelby are already pushing him out of the lab, the doors sliding shut behind his teammate.

Kendall turns a critical eye to Riley, who wants to shrink in on himself.

"Which one is it?" She asks, and Riley's brows shoot up. "Shelby or Tyler?"

The young male worries his bottom lip, looking down for a minute before hesitantly peeking back up at the mentor. "Tyler."

Kendall sighs, and then, to his complete surprise, she cross the lab and sits down next to him, ruffling his hair almost - dare he say it - fondly.

"There have been recorded cases of soulmarks changing," She reminds him, a soft tone to her voice that's not normally there.

"Are you telling me not to give up hope?" Riley asks.

"No, I am telling you scientific facts," Kendall sniffs a bit, but her eyes are soft and she ruffles his hair once more.

"Thanks, Kendall," He says.

"Miss Morgan," She corrects, and stands up once more. "Are you going to be able to go join the others, or do you need more time?"

"I think I'll be fine," Riley tells her.

"Good," Kendall nods, and strides back over to her computers.

The green ranger rises from his chair and rubs at his shoulder.

_Don't give up hope._

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

After they free Chase from Slammer's cage, Tyler is the first to notice it.

"Hey, you've got a soul mark behind your right ear!" The red ranger grins, and Riley's heart squeezes.

"Yeah?" The black ranger taps the skin. "What is it?"

Shelby peers at it. "Koda's name."

The blue ranger looks up, a look of surprise on his face, and Chase looks over and smiles softly at the caveman.

"Soul mate?" Koda goes red, and Riley really can't be jealous because a blushing Koda has to be one of the cutest things on the planet.

"Yeah, Kode," Chase grins, and grabs the blue ranger's hand. "My soulmate."

Shelby coos and buries herself into Tyler's arms, and Riley has to turn his head away.

"Hey," The red ranger's voice says, and Riley looks up from the ground to see Tyler looking at him worriedly. "You'll get yours soon, Ri."

Riley shrugs, tries to seem nonchalant about the whole thing. "It's not a big deal. I am a year younger then you guys."

"Exactly," Tyler's smile is blinding, and Riley's heart flops over again.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

Koda, as it turns out, has a mark belonging to Chase in an area not safe for work, the black ranger informs them smugly after they disappear for two hours, and well that just hurts even more.

"You look like someone died," Casey says when he gets home, and then does a double take when Riley takes off his jacket. "Is that what I think it is? On your arm?"

The green ranger blinks and glances down, and sure enough, a blue replica of a very familiar staff is appearing on his upper right arm.

"You have got to be kidding me," Riley says, because when he twists around Casey confirms the journal is still on his back.

Tyler and Koda. Both taken.

The young brunette worries his bottom lip between his teeth, already feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Casey sighs, and guides him to the couch. "You know I've got two soulmarks of my own?"

"Yeah," Riley sniffs. "But the people they belong to have corresponding marks."

"It didn't start out that way," Casey says, and enfolds Riley into his arms. "They had marks for each other and I was blank. You've got to earn them, Ri. Prove to the universe you're suited for them and they'll get marks for you, too."

Frankly, it doesn't make much sense to the seventeen year old. Even if Koda and Tyler developed marks for him, they still have Chase and Shelby respectively.

_Unless..._

Riley shakes the thought from his head. That's just wishful thinking.

"It'll be okay, kiddo," Casey tells him, ruffles his hair.

Yeah, Riley can only hope.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

Things only get more complicated after Spellbinder.

Shelby saves the day, snaps Chase out of the monster's spell, and the pink ranger gets a black-purple parasaur inking itself onto her left ankle.

They all sit in the Dinolair after that and just stare at each other until Chase comes out of the bathroom and says he's got Shelby signature on his inner thigh in bright pink.

"What the hell," Tyler says.

"Multiple soulmarks," Riley speaks up softly. "My cousin has them. You have to make it work. They're there for a reason."

Chase looks at him, something flickers in his eyes but the green ranger quickly averts his own eyes.

"Share."

They all look at Koda.

He's nodding firmly. "We...share everything. Share each other."

"Well," Chase smirks. "I wouldn't be opposed."

"Pervert," Shelby rolls her eyes.

"You like it," The black ranger smirks.

Tyler still looks hesitant so Riley clears his throat, cheeks reddening madly.

"I uh," He runs his hand through his hair. "I think it's a good idea. You should do it."

"You're not going to feel left out?" Shelby asks, and Riley shakes his head hard, blinking back tears and putting on a winning smile.

"C'mon, guys, we technically all act like we're dating anyway," He jokes. "You guys might as well get sex out of it."

"It doesn't feel right to leave you out," Tyler says, and Riley's eyes widen, darting back and forth between the red and blue rangers.

They're offering all of themselves to him on a platter, it's what he wants; it would be so easy to admit he's been hiding marks belonging to Tyler and Koda.

But...something's holding him back.

_You've got to earn them, Ri._

He hasn't. Not yet.

"Well, I don't have marks that belong to any of you, so it doesn't feel right to include me," He says.

But he will.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

So he starts training hard, harder before.

It's working, he's starting to feel like more a part of the team, like he could be worth something to them all - except he and Chase keep butting heads.

"I haven't seen you train, not once," He snarks at the older male, rubbing at the sleeve of his shirt covering Koda's mark.

"Just because I don't train the way you do doesn't mean I don't train," Chase snarls back, and Riley opens his mouth to say something scarhing back, except Chase has him pinned against a wall, lips on his.

Riley squeaks in surprise before the anger settles back in and he's pushing back at Chase, teeth nipping at the older male's lips.

"You're a pain, you know that?" Chase growls as he tugs the green ranger into one of the spare rooms.

"Oh, like you're any better," Riley snaps back, dragging his fingers under the New Zealander's shirt.

Chase laughs as they fall onto the bed, heaving Riley on top of him and claiming his mouth again.

The green ranger purrs, doesn't even realize Chase is pulling his shirt off until he goes very still.

Riley blinks down at him. "Chase?"

"What the hell," The black ranger growls, grabs his upper right arm, and Riley winces.

"Uhm..."

"How long?" Chase asks, tracing the image of Koda's staff.

Riley shifts awkwardly, and then stops when Chase's eyes go darker. "About as long as you've had yours."

"Dammit, Riley!" Chase snaps. "You lied to our faces!"

"Because I don't deserve you guys," The green ranger says back. "Not yet. I have to earn Koda and Tyler's-"

He stops. _**Fuck.**_

Chase's eyes narrow further, and then Riley's yelping as he face plants into the bed.

"You are something else, Riley Griffin," The black ranger mutters. "Deserving us. If anything, we don't deserve **_you_**."

The younger male opens his mouth to make a retort, but it trails off into a whimper as pain starts up in his lower back, the pain of a soul mark coming it.

Chase hums, no doubt watching intently as he trails his fingers over the mark, soothing against the pain.

"It's my helmet," He says, and Riley groans.

"Of fucking course your mark on me is a tramp stamp," He grumbles, and Chase smirks against his skin.

"Were you expecting anything else?"

No, he really wasn't.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

Later, when they're curled up together post amazing sex, and Riley's tracing his signature marked on Chase's stomach, Tyler pokes his head in.

"So?" He asks Riley, grinning when he sees the mark on Chase's stomach. "You gonna join our open poly relationship?"

"He doesn't have a choice," The black ranger says, and points to the staff inked into Riley's shoulder, then the journal on his back.

"Good," He grins. "Then I can show you this."

The red ranger pushes his sleeve up, revealing the words "Baby Raptor" in dark green on the inside of his upper arm.

"You're not getting rid of us now," Chase says, and Riley tries to hide a smile into the older male's shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**_ ~fin _ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, Theo and Lily are Casey's soulmates.
> 
> I was originally going to have everyone recieving all four marks to represent everyone else, but I thought this worked better. So then it becomes up to you whether or not the missing soulmarks show up to complete the five-way love circle.
> 
> (I do know what the soulmarks would be and where they'd be on everyone's bodies, btw. Hehe XP)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at thatwritermojo.


End file.
